PMD Secrets Slowly Unravel
by PhoenixWish
Summary: Everybody's dreamed of running away from home, but what if it was your only chance of surviving? Meet Danni, a small Bagon, who runs away from his home, in hope of finding happiness, he'll learn that secrets are best kept quiet. Meet Abira, a smart-aleck Chikorita, who seems to hold a big secret, she'll learn that friends might be her only way of surviving chaos.
1. Chapter 1

A Bagon limped towards a rocky path, winding its way towards the top of a mountain. Bruises, barely visible, wound their way up the Pokemon's stubby arms, towards his neck and cuts, which glistened bright red, covered his stomach and jaws. The Bagon paused for a moment, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. His eye wandered back to the mountains, their peaks looking like they touched the cloudy sky. Grimacing to himself, the Pokemon took one last long breath, and continued on. While he walked, his thoughts wandered; what had happened that morning came flooding back to him.

_"Hey mom, where's dad?" The small Bagon asked, not bothering to glance at his mother, as he riffled through an old bag, its side fringed rom all the love it had received. "I haven't seen him since breakfast, and I want him to see all the food I found." As he spoke, he took out a number of berries, all different colors. He set them in an indent in the wall, next to the other herbs that his mother had found._

_His mom flinched, her red leather wings twitching slightly. "W-well, um... er..." Her voice died down instantly, making the Bagon swing his red eyes up. His mother had never been the one to quiet down so quickly; she had always been the blunt one, the one who would say anything that had been on her mind. His mother opened her mouth again, and her words were barely audible, "I-I don't know where he is..."_

_The Bagon's attention was captured, and he stood up suddenly, his eyes wide in terror. He had heard of the dangers of going out into parts of the Perstinus Region; evil Pokemon lurked there, ready to spring on you and hurt you. "Is dad ok?" The small Bagon demanded. Before his mother could answer, the front door banged open, flushing out the candles', which hung on the walls, flames. The Bagon hurriedly glanced at the door, hope sparking in his chest. Before he could race towards the door, his mother held him back with her claws. Glancing up at her, he saw true fear dancing in his mother's eyes._

_"Danniel, listen to me," She hissed, swinging her eyes back to him and lowering her head so that they were eye-level. "Under no circumstance, do I want you to talk to your father. No matter what, do you understand me?" Even though her voice had returned to normal, her eyes shook with fear The Bagon blinked slowly, not understanding. Though, he nodded, knowing that there was no way on Arceus' green Earth that his mother would allow him to say no._

_His father appeared in the doorway, his cold blue eyes met the Bagon's, and seemed to scorch the small Pokemon's body, then flickered to his mate's protective stance. "Why do you hide behind your mother, Danni?" His father asked his voice almost calm. A cruel smile appeared, transforming his normal tender face into something monstrous. "It's just me, not some scary foe," He purred, his voice sounding like silk as he dipped his head until they were level with the small Bagon's red eyes._

_"Jacen, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you," His mother asked, whisking her tail around Danni_, _trying even harder to almost hide their son from._

_His father paused, his eyes flicking towards his mate again. He stood up taller, and his eyes narrowed with every inch he stood straighter, until they were slits. "I don't need to tell you that," He spat, venom weaving its way into his voice. "You don't need to worry about what I do or not."_

_"What if we were attacked again?" His mother demanded, her voice shaking. "I couldn't have fought back, and you know it."_

_"I can't do everything for you! I have a job, where I need to stay and keep watch!" He shouted back, ember sparking from his jaw._

_"Keep watch over what?! That new assistant you have?" Her voice rose, until she was shouting._

_"Don't bring Crystal into this conversation!" He snapped, his eyes flashing brightly. Danni squeezed his eyes shut, willing the screaming to die down. "And you, what has your mother been telling you?" Suddenly, Danni was pulled out from his mother's tail, teeth digging into the small Bagon's neck. He yelped in surprise as he was tossed to the floor. His neck seared as he blinked through tears, and sat up._

_"Stop that!" His mother shrieked, her voice piercing Danni's ears. "You're hurting him!"_

_"He's my son, and I can do whatever I want to him!" His father roared. Swinging his head around to face his son, he thrusted his face in front of Danni's face. "Answer me! What did she tell you?!" Though, Danni stayed quiet, trembling from head to toe. "I said answer me!" His father hissed, raising his claws in the air and bringing them down onto Danni's shoulder._

_Pain exploded onto his shoulder, and bright lights danced in his vision as he was repeatedly swiped and yelled at. Through the whole ordeal, Danni spoke no words; he forced himself to not even scream, though bright tears danced in his eyes. After what seemed to be a long time, the weight suddenly stopped. Danni, through his tears, saw his father breathing heavily. Without another word his father left, looking still furious._

_Danni hefted to his feet, though collapsed on the ground again, pain enabling him to stand. He glanced up at his mother, and whispered, "Mother...I." His mother looked away, and left Danni in the room without another word._

He had left home a while after what had happened, with his bag full of the berries he had collected before. As soon as he was out, he had stopped by the forest to pick up some of the herbs where he knew his mother had grown them. There, he had used leaves he had found on the ground, washed them in the stream, and with the herbs he had found, chewed them up, and placed the herbs on his cuts and covered the herbs with the leaves. For a while, he had just sat there, clenching his teeth as the herbs burned his cut.

While he had sat there, he made a small map in his mind, and picked a location where he would stop for the night. Finally, the small Bagon had stood up, after a few minutes of sitting there. Grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he had found the path, and had started to walk towards his destination.

Danni glanced up at the sun, setting below the Earth, casting orange and pink shadows in the sky and on top of the snowy peak of the mountains. After a moment of standing there, he finally glanced back at the mountain, already knowing where he wanted to go; he knew someone in the town, encircling the mountains, who could help him.

His cuts still burned with every step he took, though he had a resolve in his mind to not turn back. Narrowing his eyes, the Bagon kept on his way, determined to make it to the town, and get away from his home.

(Later, once he meets his teammates, I'll add their stats and moves, etc. For now, enjoy and tell me where I need to work on.)


	2. Chapter 2

Danni wiped his jaw, dripping with water, with the back of his arm. He winced slightly, as his arm brushed over the leaves, that held the herbs in place, and jostled them. Standing up, he shuffled his bag back over his head. He reached inside and pulled out an Oran Berry, and munched on it as he watched the world go by. He was closer to his destination, though he still had a ways to go.

He sat in the shadows of the few trees that could survive being this high up. The sides of the mountain seemed to create a barrier for him from tumbling off the side of the mountain. The tips of the side of the mountain dripped droplets of water from the ice that had slid down from the peaks. A flock of Pidgeys flew overhead, their loud chirps bounced off the slopes of the mountains, making it seem like the serene silence would never appear again. Though, Danni was content for some reason.

After he finished the berry, he leaned against the trunk of the tree. With the chirps now turning into a soft lullaby, the Bagon closed his eyes, and rested for what seemed to be the first time in ages.

* * *

A Chikorita flicked her leaf out of her eyes as a group of Rhyhorns encircled her. "Yer going ta pay fer what you did," The leader snarled, slamming his front legs down on the ground, vibrating the whole area. The Chikorita narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking how this matchup would be; she was trapped in the back of a cave, which turned out to be the Ryhorns' place. She barely knew this place, whereas the attacking Pokemon had the advantage.

Grimacing slightly, the female Pokemon raised her head, not allowing the disadvantage to frighten her. "I only wandered in here and stole a couple of berries, that's not something to get your horns in a twist," The Chikorita replied, rolling her eyes out of habit. "Besides," The Chikorita continued, an instant web of lies appearing in her mind, "don't you know who I am?"

"Of course not, ya stupid Pokemon," The leader sneered, the members of the small gang stepping closer around their leader.

The female Pokemon _humphed_, swinging her leaf behind her head again. "I am Abira, member of Weaville's Guild," She lied, her voice strong and calm. The Rhyhorns glanced at one another, before bursting out laughing. Abira, completely abashed by their laughter, yelled, "What's so funny? I could have you arrested!"

The leader finally grew quiet, though the smirk still remained. "Foolish Abira, don't ya know that Weaville's Guild was disbanded about a month ago? There's no way you would be part of a _dead_ Guild." Abira gulped, her lie instantly caving in, and shrunk back, her plan had backfired on her quicker than she had expected. Now what was she going to do? "Ya've made bad enemies Abira," The leader said, his voice bouncing off the edges of the small cave. "Now, what will I do with ya?"

Abira clenched her eyes shut, ready for the onslaught to appear, though it never came. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that the group of Pokemon were completely frozen in place, a light pinkish glow eminatin from their body. "Honnestly Abira, do I always have to clean up your mess?" An annoyed voice demanded. A Gardevoir appeared, with her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared down at the small Pokemon.

"Celese!" Abira shouted, joy filling her tone. "How're you doing?" She asked, bouncing around the group of Rhyhorns, and towards the Gardevoir.

"Abira, this is serious," Celese responded, her tone not raised at all, though it shut Abira up quickly. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" Celese scolded Abira, her eyes narrowing.

Abira rubbed the ground with her forepaw, her eyes drawn to the ground, sulking slightly. "I was just going on an adventure," She mumbled. "It's so boring in Castelline Village!" A whine wormed its way into her voice.

"Boring is a lot safer than running into this," Celese sighed, rubbing her temple with her hand. "Now come along, before they unfreeze." Abira muttered something inaudible under her breath, though followed after the Gardevoir.

Celese had become Abira's overseer, when her mother decided that raising a child was taking away her mother's traveling time. Abira was left alone in Castelline Village, with the Gardevoir as her "new mother". At first, it had been awkward between the two female Pokemon, due to the difference in types, though once Abira had gotten in her first fight, and Celese had to come and save her, the ice had been broken. It seemed like Abira threw herself in battle whenever possible, due to the fact that she wanted attention, though Celese never had the time to figure it out.

As the two began their trek to the village, a figure in the distance caught Abira's eyes. Without another word, the Chikorita walked to where the figure was, ignoring Celese's surprised call. As Abira made her way to where the figure was, her imagination got the better of her; the shadowed figure could be a strong opponent, one that could get Abira out of her slump.

Though when she got to the figure, she was instantly disappointed; instead of a strong opponent, it was a battered Bagon. "Oh, that's all?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. She turned around and was about to walk away, when she ran into Celese, who had appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Oh my," The Gardevoir breathed, her hand up to her mouth in shock. _Great, yet another Pokemon she'll help_, Abira thought to herself, slouching down as she watched her care-mother pick up the Bagon and carry him back to the Village. _Ah well, hopefully once he's recovered, he'll actually be useful. _Grumbling under her breath, she stood up and followed after the Gardevoir, towards Castelline Village.


	3. Chapter 3

Danni opened his eyes to find, instead of the sun shining down on his face, a concrete ceiling. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, as he glanced around, confused as to where he was. "Oh good, you're finally awake," A voice said, sounding close by. The Bagon glanced to his left, to see a Chikorita staring up at him evenly in the eye. "I thought you weren't ever going to wake, unfortunately, I was wrong," The Chikorita huffed, sounding feminine by the sounds of her voice, tossing her leaf over her head. Pausing for a moment, the Chikorita continued, "Anyways, Celese says you should be fine by tomorrow."

Danni opened his jaw, a million questions almost bursting out, but he held himself back and nodded slightly. "Where am I?" He finally asked, finding his voice.

"Castelline Village," The Chikorita replied, her head cocked to the side, like one of those annoying Chatots. "When Celese found you, and took off the bandages, she found a lot of cuts and bruises, what happened to you? Did you get mugged by one of those bandits I heard about? Did they beat you up? No wait, that's a stupid question; of course they did, there's no question beside it." The Pokemon had said that all in one breath, her words mixing together.

"No- I just- What?" The Bagon's words were jumbled in his mouth as he tried to figure out what the Chikorita had just said. He slowly got up, trying to get out of this conversation before it got worse, wincing as his cuts still burned. One of the Chikorita's vines appeared, and wrapped around the Bagon's waist.

"Honnestly, you're like an old Ursaring," The Chikorita sighed, disappointment in her every word. "You should just rest, instead of opening your wounds again," She reprimanded.

"Sitting doesn't help me get to where I need to go," Danni replied, gritting his teeth. He took a couple of steps, testing the wounds durability to walking, and when he was satisfied

Surprise let the Chikorita's eyes, and -could it be?- admiration. "Huh, maybe I was wrong with you," She said, a good natured laugh escaping her mouth. "The name's Abira, and you are?"

_Now she asks for my name? Sheesh, what a ditz..._ Danni thought to himself, sighing. "Danniel, Danni for short."

The Chikorita, Abira, nodded, like she was pleased with the name. "Well, I'll try to remember your name, though no guarantees," She cheerfully said, grinning. Danni just shook his head, already hating to talk to Abira.

They were stopped when a voice from behind them asked, "And where do you think you're bringing him Abira?"

Abira froze, catching Danni mid-step. Turning around with Danni, unfortunately, spinning around as well, she laughed weakly. "Oh, Celese, I didn't know you were going to be home so early." A Gardevoir stood there, her elegant foot, appearing from under her skirt, tapping against the ground. A frown hung on her mouth, like it was its home. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as she glared down at the too.

"It's a good thing that I came home so soon then," The Gardevoir, apparently Celese, replied, coldness in her tone. "Honnestly Abira, I thought that you wouldn't whisk him off on some adventure so soon."

Here, Abira grew indignant. "Hey! It was his idea to leave the house, not mine!" Abira replied, her shoulders tensing.

Celese rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and sighed, "Honnestly Abira, I was expecting a better lie than _that_."

Abira's vine started smacking the floor, causing a loud _thwap-thwap-thwap_ to echo around the house. "I told you, it wasn't me!" She rounded on Danni, making him flinch in surprise. "Come on, tell her!"

Danni glanced between the two, already regretting his decision. Celese blinked calmly as Danni opened his mouth, and then shut it. Opening it again, he instantly thought of himself being like a Magikarp floundering on the sand. "Erm, what Abira has said, is actually true," He slowly said, his voice faltering as Celese's eyes widened. "I-I really need to go back on the road and go to see a friend."

Celese rubbed her chin, looking like she was thinking. She then spoke, "Wow Abira, you're persuasive talents have exceeded my anticipation."

Abira's cheeks flushed as her vine increased their volume as they kept smacking the ground. "I already told you I-" She was cut off by Celese's laughter, her mouth opened in mid shout. Abira was quiet for a moment, as Celese's laughter kept ringing true. Abira's eyes narrowed, though a smile was creaping its way up onto her mouth.

"Oh Abira, you're so easy to tease," Celese chuckled, grinning down at the too. During this, Danni was glancing between the two, confusion spread across his face. This was quite a shock to the Bagon, since the events between him and his father had happened. Abira turned her face away, trying to seem irritated though obviously failing. Celese finally calmed down, though a smile still played on her lips. "If you don't mind me asking, but why do you need to see your friend so badly?"

Danni was quiet for a moment, before he answered truthfully, "My friend is the second-in-command of a Guild, and I need somewhere I feel safe. That's my only option."

Abira let out a shocked gasp, the first emotion Danni had seen Abira have other then irritation and happiness. She shoved her face into his, making Danni lean back in astonishment. "Are you serious? You know a Pokemon who works in the Guild?!" She demanded, her voice filled with surprise and wonder. Danni nodded, his voice, again, lost. Abira grinned and glanced back at Celese. "This is my chance!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. Her vines were still wrapped around Danni, so he was yanked up and down as she jumped.

Celese sighed, and put a hand to her cheek, slowly thinking about it. "You have to ask Danni if you can come, and if he says its fine, then I'm fine with it," She finally said, putting a hand on her hip.

Before Danni could even say that no way on Arceus' Earth he would allow Abira to come, the Chikorita cut in, not even glancing at Danni, "Of _course_ he's ok with it! Why wouldn't he be?" Danni stared at Abira, with his mouth open, insults trying to force their way out. Though, he quickly shut his jaw with a _snap_, knowing that it wasn't going to work to argue with her.

_She could be useful..._ Danni thought, trying to struggle for a reason why it was ok for her to join him, though struggling. _Abira seems pretty tough._ Glancing back at Celese, he gave her a shrug, indicating he honestly didn't approve or disapprove. Abira's grin widened as Celese gave a sigh of resignation.

Smiling weakly at Danni, Celese said, "Well, she's your problem now." Without another word, she waved to teh and walked out of the house, closing the door with a _click_. Then, the two were left alone to plan for their journey.

"So, I think we should get going in a couple of minutes. Bad Pokemon come out in the night," Abira announced, breaking the silence.

Danni had to admit that she was right, though it pained him to think like that. Nodding, he disappeared to try and find his bag. When Danni finally found it on a small wooden table, he peeked inside it, looking to see if everything was still there. Satisfied with what he saw, the Bagon swung the bag over his shoulder and walked back to where Abira was.

The Chikorita gave him a weird look as she saw the bag, but said nothing when Danni gave her a look. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door with her vine and glanced back at Danni with a grin. "Well, our adventure starts here!" She exclaimed, bounding out of the house. Danni slowly followed after her, closing the door and glancing up to the sky. For a moment, he stared up at the crystal blue air, and saw a flock of Pidgeottos. He smiled slightly, before glancing down and seeing Abira wave her vine in the air for him to hurry up. Without glancing back, Danni raced after Abira, excitement coursing through his veins.

* * *

I apologize for this chapters lateness, though I got pretty busy studying for midterms. :/ Next chapter I'll put up their stats and moveset.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I began, I wanted to apologize for this chapter's lateness; I had midterms this week, so I hadn't had a lot of time for writing. Though now they are done, I'll be working on them this week. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Team ?**

**Members:**

Danniel (Danni, Bagon)

Level: 5

Moveset: Bite, Rage, and Dragon Dance

Abira (Chikorita)

Level: 6

Moveset: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, and Aromatherapy

* * *

Danni wiped sweat from his forehead, his eyes casting down to the ground. His eyes flickered to Abira, who at the moment, was chattering now stop about some battle she had won. Sighing from exhaustion -and from the annoying chatter Abira made-, the small Dragon Pokemon forced himself to keep moving, not allowing to stop.

"...beat him! You should've seen the look on his face," The Chikorita crowed, slowing down so that the two Pokemon were side by side. "Anyways, enough about me. Tell me about yourself; why'd you come all the way here Castelline Village?" Abira looked at Danni, like she was expecting something incredible. Scratching his cheek with his hand, the Bagon was quiet, and not just because he didn't want to tell Abira. After a while of complete silence from him, the Grass Pokemon whined loudly, "Oh come on! I'm your partner now, so we can tell each other stuff like this!"

Danni frowned slightly. Honnestly, the Dragon Pokemon had never thought of having a moment where he could just talk, and not worry about the effect. _Don't tell her everything, you barely know her; keep her in the dark._ A quiet voice whispered to him. Danni glanced at Abira, before his eyes drew back to the ground. "There's not a lot to say," He mumbled, rearranging the torn down bag. "I just...wanted to leave home," He added, gazing up towards the sky.

"Leave home?" Abira asked incredulously, a scorned look on her face. "Sheesh, must've been something tough to make a Pokemon finally leave. A lot of them just want to act cool..." Danni groaned, blocking out Abira's rambling. _If she's like this on the fourth day, I don't want to think about what she'll be like after a month._ The Bagon shook his head, his mind wandering, as the sun beat down upon the two relentlessly.

The two had been walking for quite a while, only pausing to eat and rest for the night. Yet the Rescue team base was still quite a ways away. Danni had been thinking this was a mistake, and still thought of it like one, though he didn't say anything to Abira. When they had been passing through a small town checkpoint, the Bagon had overheard a group of Water Pokemon were grumbling about how it was hard to find a job in the Guild, yet alone being able to stay there. It's better to allow Pokemon to have dreams, and then crush them.

"Hey, Danni, do you know when we'll be there?" Abira's voice brought him back down to Earth. He turned to her, and flinched slightly, her eyes were wide with anticipation, making him twitch slightly.

"Um...y-yeah, I think maybe tomorrow," Danni murmured, not meeting her eyes.

"Seriously? Arceus, I didn't know we were that close!" The Chikorita's voice was filled with panic, and she had paused walking, making the Bagon pause as well.

Danni tilted his head to the side, considering the Chikorita, before asking, "What's wrong?" It was weird for the Bagon, even though he had known her for only about a week, to hear actual nervousness in Abira's tone.

"W-well, it's just...," The Chikorita's voice trailed off, and silence ensued around the two. The Bagon frowned, though didn't try to push it, understanding that sometimes, secrets just needed to not be told to others.

Danni cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between the two. "If we keep waiting, it'll take us longer to get there." If _it's actually there_. The Bagon shook his head, forcing the thoughts away; there could still be a chance that the Guild might not be in a horrible state.

Abira nodded, her panic attack gone, and replaced by a determined face. "Alright, the sooner we get to the Guild, the sooner we can become a real Exploration Team!" Without warning, the Chikorita bolted off, making Danni whirl around, his mouth agape.

Scrambling after the reckless Grass Pokemon, the Bagon ever wondered if he would have peace and quiet ever again.

Danni sat down on the ground, taking a berry out of his bag and munching on it. Leaning against a tree, the Bagon closed his eyes, as he gulped down the food. The two Pokemon had stopped in a forest, just beyond it lay the next village, that connected Castelline Village to Starshield Town, the village where the Guild resided in. The forest was known to have many different Water or Grass types, crawling, flying, swimming everywhere, but for some odd, the two Pokemon hadn't run into any of them.

The tree Danni leaned against was one of many that surrounded an open field of beautiful flowers, ones Danni had never seen before, ranging from light violet tipped with white to deep red ones, so deep it looked like blood, fringed with a type of moss circling around the petals like some kind of wreath. In the center of the field was a glistening lake, shining from the sun that shone high in the sky.

This was definitely Arceus' Resting Place, on the Earth.

Sighing happily, the Bagon stood up and brushed himself off. Stretching, Danni thought to himself for the millionth time how he would just love to sit here and waste the days away. Though reality was forced back in his mind, when he remembered Abira had run off saying she was going to go train while he sat on his lazy butt. The Dragon Pokemon frowned, not liking how this was turning out. Danni grabbed the bag and swung it over his shoulder, his annoyance of bringing Abira grew even more with each step he took into the forest.

"Abira! Where are you?" He called into the forest, starting to get a little nervous. Neither a giggle nor a word was heard anywhere in the forest, pointing him to where she was. Glancing around the hundreds of trees, the Bagon gulpped, wringing his hands. Where could she have gone?

Grimacing, the Bagon went deeper into the forest. A rustle in the bushes startled him, making him yelp and jump back in surprise. Danni was so used to the forest being so quiet, the rustle was like an Loudred had screamed in his ear. Out popped Abira, looking quite amused at the Bagon's reaction. "Sheesh, calm down, will you? It's only me, not some scary Wurmple," The Chikorita teased, walking out of the bushes and shaking herself off, making the leaves that clung to her fall to the ground. Growing serious, Abira continued, "I was out looking for some new opponents, but like we saw out on the field, no one's here. There isn't any damage to the trees, no look of struggle, just...nothing's here 'cept us and a couple of tree." The Chikorita shrugged, looking like she felt useless.

"Yeah, I do have to admit, it _is_ weird," Danni murmured, scratching his chin. "I've visited this place so many times, and I would always meet someone new here; it almost seemed like there was a new Pokemon here for me to meet for all eternity. Without everyone here, the forest seems so..."

"Dead?" Abira supplied, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," The Bagon breathed, sighing sadly. "Dead..."

Abira frowned, turning her head around, then walking straight up to him and thrusting her face in his. "Well, are you going to do anything about it?"

Danni blinked at her blankly, not understanding why she was so serious or what she was asking him. For a few moments, it was complete silence, just the two of them staring at each other, one narrowed and one startled, the only sound was the quiet whistle of the wind. Abira then let out a sigh and shook her head in distain. "Come on Danni! I'm talking about finding out what happened in this forest!"

The Bagon took a step back, completely surprised and a little taken back. He was waiting for Abira to laugh a loud and giggle, "Just kidding!" Though, it never came. Danni gulped, his eyes still wide, "W-wait, you're serious about this?"

The Chikorita huffed, her vines up in the air. "Of _course_ I am you Ryhorn brain! There has to be a reason why everyone disappeared." She paused and a wide grin appeared, before she continued, "And you know who's the best to figure this out?" Danni groaned, already anticipating what she would say.

"Us," The two said in unison, Abira's voice ringing the loudest, while Danni's was just a mutter.

The Chikorita grinned and flicked her leaf over her head. "Wonder where we should-"

Her sentence was cut off by a roar, deep inside of the forest, and her grin grew wider. "There! We should go there!" The Chikorita bounced away, without waiting for Danni's response.

Muttering to himself about how he loved the peace and quiet before Abira came along, the Bagon slowly followed after the Grass Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: there is some blood/gore in this chapter, and there will continue to be some in the later chapters, though there will hardly be any at all. Just wanted to put a warning here.

* * *

**Team ?**

**Members:**

Danniel (Danni, Bagon)

Level: 5

Moveset: Bite, Rage, and Dragon Dance

Abira (Chikorita)

Level: 6

Moveset: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, and Aromatherapy

* * *

As the two crept closer to the sound of the roar, Danni couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Um...Abira?" He slowly asked, gripping his right arm with his left hand.

The Chikorita flicked her lead over her head. "Yeah?"

Danni glanced around the forest, gulping. "What happens if we run into someone who'll be stronger than we are?" The Bagon finally asked, stopping in his tracks. Abira slowed down, as she saw Danni had stopped.

She turned to him and shook her head, determination flooding in her eyes. "We won't, we could defeat anyone right now," The Chikorita reassured the Dragon type, grinning.

Danni studied her for a moment, then continued, "Abira, I'm only level five, and you're level six." Pausing, he shook his head from side to side. "There's no way we could even survive a battle, even if we wanted to."

The Chikorita huffed, her eyes narrowing. "Not with that attitude you're not!" She declared, now starting to ignore him. Danni rolled his eyes and walked after her, his anxiety now returning.

_I was serious about what I said; in this state, we won't be able to go up against a foe. 'Specially since that roar we heard sounded like a pretty strong foe._ Sighing to himself, Danni tried to shrug off his worries, though they clung to him like an annoying Burmy. The two walked in silence, each twenty steps they took, the roars got louder and louder, until it was deafening. Danni gritted his teeth, feeling the vibrations course through his bones. Even Abira looked like her usual confidence was drawing thinner and thinner.

As soon as they got twenty yards away from where the cries of annoyance seemed to be coming from, in a small open field, about as big as two Laprases, small noises started coming from every which way, joining together so that they were as loud as the roars. Danni flinched from the noise and whirled around, trying to pinpoint the noises, though it was futile. Abira backed up into the Bagon, almost making the Dragon type yelp in surprise. He could feel her shaking, and he turned his head to see her eyes wide with fright.

"Danni...what do we do?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she glanced around them. "It seems like whatever or whoever they are, are everywhere." Danni grimaced, and nodded his agreement, the noises slowly dying down. Even the roar had ceased, turning the forest dead silent again. Danni was acutely aware of Abira's gasps of breath in panic, and he tried to force his own anxiety down to.

Suddenly shadows flew out from the trees and bushes, surrounding the two Pokemon. Light red eyes gleamed in the shadows, as the chattering began. The shadows started stalking around the two Pokemon, making sure they were still hidden. Abira let out a quiet yelp of fear, and crouched down, as she watched the shadows with wide eyes. "W-what are they?" She hissed, glancing at Danni.

"Dunno," The Bagon truthfully said, gulping slightly.

"Not the answer I was hoping for," The Chikorita moaned, glancing back and forth. Taking a deep breath, Abira suddenly grew quiet, and said in a now calm voice, "You know what we have to do, right?"

The Dragon type didn't answer, though flung the bag off of him. Trying to take control of his courage, Danni finally answered, "We attack."

As soon as he said the two words, the shadows lept out of the tree's shade, towards the two Pokemon. Rattatas. Instantly Danni felt a wave of relief, even though the rat Pokemon looked like they wanted to rip his head off. "Abira, it's just-" Though his sentence was cut off as the swarm rammed into Danni, knocking the breath out of him. ((Tackle))

The swarm covered Danni as he was knocked to the ground, him feeling the claws and tails enclose on him. The Bagon struggled to get the Rattatas off of him, though they clung to him for dear life, sinking their teeth into his flesh, making him yelp. The rat Pokemon were suddenly ripped off of the Bagon's body, as a screech of fear erupted from them. Danni struggled to his feet, to see leaves imbedded into the Rattatas, the tip of the leaves died red, their feet twitching as their life slowly faded away.

The Bagon's head whirled around to see a smug smile on Abira's face. "Razor Leaf straight to the face is what I always say." Now growing serious, she turned to face the other half of the swarm, and commanded to him, "Eat an Oran berry of something, I'll take care of this lot."

The Rattatas let out a hiss of anger as they saw their comrades fall to the ground, and flew at the Bagon, somehow knowing that he was the weakest of the two. Though Abira stepped in their way, a sort of sadistic smile dancing on her features. "Sorry boys, but you'll have to play with me." She swung her head back and forth, leaves appearing almost out of thin air. The leaves spun in the air, straight for the rat Pokemon. ((Razor Leaf)) The Rattatas' squeaks filled the air, as the were impaled with the leafs, causing them to fall to the ground one by one.

A quarter of the group still remained, their eyes wide as Abira stepped towards them. "Leave us alone, or I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" She said threateningly, thrusting her face into theirs. Nodding their head vigorously, the purple Pokemon turned tail and ran, scrambling back into the forest.

The Chikorita let out a soft sigh and turned to face Danni, who at the time had half of the berry hanging out of his mouth in surprise. "Close your mouth, you look like a Magikarp who flopped out of the ocean," Abira muttered, walking up to him. Glancing at him, she continued, "Even though I did all of the fighting, you should get some of the experience."

True enough, the Bagon felt a faint glow envelope him, blinding him almost to the fact he couldn't see Abira. An unknown voice called out as the light continued to grow brighter, "Congratulations, you have grown a level." As quickly as the light came, it disappeared, making Danni blink rapidly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Danni blinked dumbly at the Chikorita, before asking, "W-who was that? That voice?"

Abira shrugged, clearly understanding what he meant. "Heck if I knew. I've been wondering the same thing, though I haven't a clue." She was quiet for a moment, before talking again, "Well, now that we're the same level, the thing we heard early before should be an easier target."

Danni barely heard Abira as a thought flashed in his mind. "Hey wait," He slowly said, his mind working out the thought, "aren't you forgetting what happened? Usually Rattatas don't randomly attack strangers; the Pokemon has to have a reason to be attacked, and we did nothing."

Abira frowned at what Danni said, like she was irritated with the question. "Danni, don't question it; we got you up to the same level as I am, so we shouldn't worry about the now dead Pokemon." Danni flinched from what the Chikorita replied, leaving Abira to roll her eyes at his response. "Danni, this isn't some children's game, you have to remember that when we make a Pokemon faint, they're dead; they aren't coming back. Didn't you know this?"

Danni shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy. "No, no I didn't...," The Bagon breathed, his throat feeling like it was closing.

"Well, now you know," The Chikorita murmured, standing up again. "Once you've regained your health, we should get going." Without waiting for his response, Abira walked stiffly away from him, not turning to look at him.

The Dragon type gazed at the Oran berry, not feeling hungry any more. Standing up and throwing the berry away into the bushes, the Bagon slowly picked up his bag, and threw it over his shoulder. Walking over the dead carcasses and following after his now new teammate, Danni shuddered, thinking about how Abira had killed them without hesitation. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
